Hurt
by ImagenMyWorld
Summary: What if Naruto and Sasuke had run into each other before the Fourth Great Ninja War, right after Jiraiya's death? A cold Sasuke and a mourning Naruto clash. Feelings get hurt, and a few cruel words cause the biggest change in history. SASUKE X NARUTO (boy love) to an extent.
1. Chapter 1

**Second fanfic, possibly a one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have, never will.**

* * *

I was dispatched into a mission too soon. I was still mourning. I was still hurting.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sai were keeping an eye on me, making sure I wouldn't suddenly lash out. But I didn't care. I couldn't think of anything other than Pervy Sage's death.

He's gone. Actually gone. He's not out in some hot spring spying on women, he's not out in some bar getting drunk, he's not out checking on any information about the _damn_ Akatsuki. He's gone, forever. And I regret showing him the worst side of me.

I always bad mouthed him and pointed out how lazy he was. All I ever did was point out his flaws. I never thought of ever saying goodbye. Because I always thought he'd be there. I never thought that he'd be gone.

But now he is. And I'm hurting so, so much.

He was one of the first people to ever accept me. He had trained me to become a better ninja, had taught me my best jutsu, and took care of me in a way that only two other people did – Iruka and The Third – like family. He bought me my clothes during training and cheered me up when I was feeling down.

He was family, and I let him slip away.

He was family, yet on many occasions, I thought of him as annoying.

He was family, but I never realized just how much I loved him until it was too late.

It's all her fault. Granny Tsunade killed him. She killed him!

No! No… I, I know she didn't see it coming. No one did. I know it isn't her fault, but I'm still angry. I'm still hurt.

And I want to kill the one responsible for his death. I want them on the ground, laying at my feet, begging for mercy. But I won't give them mercy. Whoever killed my family will pay for it, and dearly regret it.

I'm hurt, but now I'm gonna hurt the one who caused me this pain.

* * *

We were just finished with our tents and just about to check in for the night when Kakashi suddenly stood up, signaling for us to be on guard. We got up and tensed, ready for a fight.

The night was interfering with our vision, but there wasn't much to do about it. There was a new moon, so the only thing providing good light was the fire.

We heard a shuffling of bushes and four figures jumped out. Kakashi and Sai tensed, and Sakura lightly gasped. It was Sasuke and his new team. I couldn't figure out how to react, I was still too depressed to function properly, so I just nonchalantly stared.

Sasuke did the same, just hollowly stared at each of us until he finally turned his head towards me. He must've seen something, because his eyes slightly shifted. The silence between our teams thickened, a tension so strong it was hard to breathe.

I knew why the tension was higher than usual: normally the moment I see Sasuke, I go on and blabber about friendship and how I'm going to bring him back. Normally, the tension is mild, a small sense of calm and familiarity among us. But now there's nothing. And I found myself not caring.

My family is gone. Now I only have one person who truly cares about me.

I felt a dark being within me grin, and I held back a snarl. The damn Kyuubi was happy, and I certainly wasn't.

Sasuke and I stared at each other for a few moments, then we sprung into battle. Following our steps, so did our teams. Everyone ended up separating, battling individually. Sakura against that red-haired girl, Kakashi against the big guy with orange hair, and Sai against the guy with shark teeth.

Of course, I was with Sasuke.

We didn't speak, just fought. His eyes were narrowed the entire time, almost as if angry, but I didn't care. I heard that he had joined the Akatsuki… He was probably there to hunt me down for them. The thought had sparked a reaction from me, and I found myself angry as well.

"You bastard!"

I swung a kick to his side, but he blocked and took my foot instead, swinging me around then hurtling me towards the nearest rock. I twisted and landed evenly on my feet instead. I stood and glared at the asshole. He glared right back, and must've disliked my expression, for his response was,

"You're pathetic."

His insult made me seethe even more.

How dare this bastard go around bad mouthing me like if he knows me?! He just came into our camp and disrupted the peace, then came in and started fighting me! He was trying to kill me for the bastards that killed my family! He became a monster!

I gritted my teeth and sent him my most hateful look. He just glared right back. A sudden pull in my stomach made me freeze; the kyuubi was getting excited. I had forgotten that it feeds off of hatred and negative feelings. I breathed in, and took a wavering breath.

 _"I can't be angry at him. I'm angry and instinctively trying to find someone to take it out on."_

Sighing and relaxing my shoulders, I averted my eyes from his, and thought of how to bring myself back to normal. I couldn't keep raging, I had to calm down and move forward, that's what the Pervy Sage would've wanted. He would've wanted me to keep going, strongly walking forward.

Pervy Sage…

I stared at the ground beneath my feet. I couldn't stare at anyone, especially at Sasuke. I was ashamed, I was planning to get revenge mere hours prior, and here was Sasuke. The one who I had always preached that revenge wasn't the answer. The dry taste of shame stabbed at my tongue and I simply stood there not looking at Sasuke.

It was stupid of me to not look at my opponent, but I had gained some of my prior self at that moment. I also felt that Sasuke sensed that, because he didn't attack me. I slowly brought my eyes back to his, and attempted a bright smile. All that came out was a grimace.

I sighed and stared sadly at him. He was so close, yet so far away. Just like the Pervy Sage…

I lifted my arm towards Sasuke, and just stared desperately at him. I was hurting, I needed comforting. I wanted comfort. And from him, because he knew what this feeling of loss was way more than me.

I previously thought that I understood what loss was, when we were younger. But at that moment, I realized just how wrong I was. He was right, I was all alone since the start, so I couldn't comprehend loss fully. Even when The Third passed, I couldn't fully grasp the loss. Maybe it was because I didn't spend as much time with him as I did with the Pervy Sage. But what I realized then, was that Sasuke was right all those years ago at The Valley of the End, when he said that I didn't understand how he felt, that I didn't know what it was like to lose someone.

Until at that moment.

I finally understood what it felt to lose someone that I loved. And it was so painful. It hurt so much.

I kept his gaze, I felt my lower lip quiver, and my eyes slightly water. My arm was trembling, and I felt this sudden surge of fear. What if he left me all alone too?

I had friends, yes, plenty of them. I even had a family: Kakashi, Sakura, Captain Yamamoto, Sai, the Rookie 9, Team Guy, Konohamaru's team, so so many people now. But out of all of them, only Iruka, The Third, Pervy Sage… and Sasuke felt like more. They were the ones who I felt the strongest bonds with. But I only had Iruka and Sasuke left. I didn't want them to disappear too.

I pursed my lips, and just stared at him, a desperate sense of hope and hurt clogging my lungs. His eyes shifted for a moment, an emotion filling them for an instant, then gone just as fast as it appeared. It happened too quickly for me to interpret, but his next words made me freeze in shock,

"You disappoint me, Naruto."

I widened my eyes at him, and he suddenly appeared before me, a kunai in hand and ready to slice at me. Instinctively, I dodged and jumped back. Pain stuck at my chest and for a moment I thought his kunai had actually gotten me, but I then realized that I was just hurt by his rejection. He didn't care that I was hurting.

My pain tripled for a moment, until it just died and came back with a raging fire. Anger filled my veins and I glared at him. He simply stared back, uncaring.

"I'm tired of seeing your stupid face. I'm done here."

He turned, and I shouted at him,

"Bastard! Don't you dare walk away from me!"

He ignored me and started walking away. And then the fear returned, I panicked; he couldn't leave! He can't be around the Akatsuki anymore! He had to come back home! No… I had to hide him! He's not safe! He'll die!

Panicked, I ran towards him. Tensing, he turned with speed, kunai in hand, but I was already too close. I slapped his kunai away and tackled him, something he wasn't expecting if his shocked face was anything to go by.

I sat on his stomach and held his arms in place with my legs. I gripped at his shirt and stared down at him in a combination of panic and fear.

"You can't leave! You can't! You have to come with me! You'll die if you don't!"

I part of me knew I was being irrational; it was just my grief speaking. But I shoved that part away. I needed him to be safe. Him and Iruka, or I'd lose my mind.

"I understand! Remember? You said that I didn't know what loss felt like! But I do! I do!"

I pursed my lips and stared at his eyes, searching for a reaction. His eyes shifted a lot, too many emotions passing for me to grasp at, until they landed on one I was familiar with seeing in his eyes, and I felt dread knot into my stomach. There was anger in his eyes.

His jaw clenched and he pushed me off. The fire in his eyes didn't leave. I scrambled to get back up – a tough fight was about to start. I knew that anger, and every time it sparked in his eyes and was directed at me, a fight started. Sure enough, just as I stood, a kick was aimed to my head.

I blocked with my arms, but was sent back a few feet. I looked up and there he was, throwing the kunai and aiming it at my arms. Jumping to the side, I kept my senses on alert; he was faster than me. I felt the air to my right swish, and I quickly turned to meet his sword with my own kunai. His eyes were narrowed in anger,

"As if someone like you understands loss! Stop saying that you do understand when you really don't!"

His sharingan was activated.

I pushed against his sword with all my strength. I looked him in the eye,

"Damn it, Sasuke! I do!"

The more I said I did, the angrier he got. He swiveled his sword and knocked my kunai out my hand. He slashed at me and I once again, jumped away. A familiar crackling reached my ears and I widened my eyes in shock, before summoning a clone and creating rasengan.

His chidori met my rasengan and we were sent opposite ways, both crashing into rocks. My bones creaked in protest, but I got up, ready for an attack – Sasuke recovers quickly when he's angry.

Sure enough, he appeared to my right and threw me a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it. We both jumped away as it set off. We clashed immediately after, he blew a fire ball at me and I used a clone to throw me out of its range. He appeared again in front of me with speed and punched me, sending me flying. I growled and ran at him, ready to return the favor when his words stopped me again,

"Someone like you, who started off alone, can't possibly know what it feels like to lose someone… You were always alone, and you still are! You never had anyone, you still don't, you never will! You don't have a family! How could you ever know how it feels like to lose a mother, a father… a brother! A clan! Cousins, aunts, uncles! Everything! That damn village you call home took them all away!"

I froze as a dark and cold feeling ate at my chest.

"Don't go around sprouting crap like you understand! You have no one! No one!"

The feeling in me swelled, and I couldn't breathe. It felt as if it was trying to escape.

"I'm not your damn brother or friend! You were always a nuisance! And don't pretend that everyone didn't think of you like that as well, because we both know that everyone thought you were annoying!"

A ringing in my ears nearly made me sway. A knot in my throat suffocated me.

"You don't know how I feel, you never will! I'm tired of this little parade you like to play in! Wake up Naruto! When are you going to realize that you're all alone?!"

Something in me snapped, and I felt a heavy weight in my body, almost as if I were full of lead or sand.

He huffed, his head hanging low – from exhaustion or from the amount of energy it took from his mind to finally let that out, I didn't know – then he looked up and glared at me. Then just as his fire met my eyes, they died immediately after.

Something must've been on my face.

I didn't care.

I turned and left him there, standing.

I didn't return.

* * *

 **So how was it? It's in past tense on purpose. Just so ya know. lol.**

 **Well, let me know in the comments if I should continue it, cause I'm thinking of making it a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I read that y'all wanted another chapter, so here it is!**

 **Although, I warn you, I had planned for this to be a one-shot, so if you guys are asking me for a story, I might comply, but even I won't know the ending! It'll be a surprise for all of us, including me!**

 **Enough chit-chat, let's go forth to the next chapter!**

* * *

"Hey Naruto! We've been summoned by Lady Hokage!"

"Alright Sakura-chan! On my way!"

I came into step with her and smiled. She grinned back and continued the conversation all the way to the Hokage Tower.

We passed the Rookie Nine with Team Guy, they greeted and wished us luck on the mission. We grinned and waved goodbye.

We continued our way to the Hokage Tower. When we arrived, Granny Tsunade welcomed us with a new mission. After our debriefing, she let us go to get ready.

Sai, Sakura, Kakashi and I parted ways.

"See you all at the gates in an hour!"

"Yes sir!"

We turned our back to each other, on our way to prepare for the upcoming mission.

I walked a few steps and glanced back, they were gone.

What a pity, they didn't notice.

* * *

I had just finished preparing my pack when Iruka came in.

"Hey! I heard you have a mission right now!" he smiled.

I tensed for a moment, then relaxed. He can't see. I turned to him and smiled,

"Yep! I'm all ready for it! How have ya been Iruka-sensei?"

He looked at me for a moment and answered,

"Oh, I'm fine!"

He walked towards me and smiled brightly, he went to my living room and sat down on the couch. He beckoned for me to sit beside him and I complied.

"I've been teaching the kids the history of the Hokages. As always, they don't seem so enthusiastic about it!" We laughed.

I relaxed,

"And don't get me started on Konohamaru! He's been up to so many pranks I'm worrying about my hair graying!"

I laughed with him again. Kami, it felt so good to laugh. It felt so good to be near him again. I've missed him…

"Well, I wonder where he got that horrible hobby from!" I joked. He laughed.

"I wonder too!" He grinned, a wide smile stretching the scar on his nose. The edges of his eyes crinkling and the edges of his cheeks slightly wrinkled with laugh lines.

I stared and forced a smile. He opened his eyes, took one look at me and frowned.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

I force myself to not react, I simply stare in fake confusion.

"Whaddaya mean Iruka-sensei?"

He crinkled his brows and stared at me in worry.

"Don't try to lie to me Naruto, I know something's wrong."

I'm struggling with a knot in my throat. I can't breathe properly, so I clear my throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Iruka-sensei stares at me with serious eyes,

"Naruto… When I came in and greeted you, you tensed for a moment. You usually welcome me in and offer me tea, and I usually never have to invite you to sit next to me, you usually do it on your own. Your laughs aren't desperate, and your smiles aren't forced."

I stiffen, how did he know that I was faking it all?

"Naruto, I've known you since you were a little kid, I've heard your fake and forced laughter, as well as smiles. I can tell the difference between your real expressions and the fake ones. And what gives you up the most, is your eyes."

He lifts his hand and cups my cheek, a sad smile on his face,

"Your eyes always shine when you're happy as well as have different hues of blue in them. But they always take on this dark and opaque color when you're sad… Tell me, what's wrong Naruto?"

I fight the sudden hurt in my chest, but my lips quiver and I feel my eyes begin to water. Damn…

He sees the tears and immediately embraces me, and just like that, I break down and open up,

"S-Sasuke is such an a-asshole! H-He first l-leaves the stupid v-village a-and and," a pathetic hiccup interrupts me but I force myself to continue.

"And then he c-comes and m-makes me feel like utter sh-shit while I'm still m-mourning P-Per-Pervy—" a sob escapes my throat and I cry harder. It's so painful for me to even speak of him…

"Pe-Pervy S-Sa-ge a-and and!" I feel so pathetic, crying into my childhood teacher's vest.

"And then h-he goes and starts ta-talking c-crap about how I-I'm a-all alone and how I'll always be a-alone and and- that a-asshole made me f-feel like crap and I felt so lo-lonely and he p-pissed me off and and that _asshole_ _rejected_ _me_! I wanted c-comfort and then he g-goes and r-refuses to! And I'm upset and and kyu-kyuubi is an _asshole too_ because he's been m-messing with me and and!" I bury my face in his chest and just sob. Kami, I'm pathetic, but I can't help myself. I've burdened two months of pent up frustration and hurt and I just want it to end!

Iruka-sensei soothingly traces my spine with his fingers, rocking me back and forth as if I were a child. A part of me wanted to back away and force a smile while saying that I'm alright and that I'm a big boy now, but I killed it. I've been wanting this comfort for two months now! I want and need a hug damn it! Pride be damned I need to recover from all this depression and get back up! And I can't do that without someone comforting me damn it!

I snuggle into Iruka-sensei and breathe in his scent – he smells like books and ink with a hint of chalk. I smile, he hasn't changed at all. He's still kind and caring over me. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to him…

I stiffen. What _would_ I do if he got killed?

I… I'd kill the one who murdered him. I'd burn villages down in my fury. I'd kill myself because of the despair I know I'd suffer. I…

"Naruto? You alright?"

I forgot I'm being hugged by Iruka-sensei, of course he'd feel the sudden tension in me. I slowly take a breath and relax. _It's gonna be okay… I'll protect him with my life…_

"Nothing. I just had a bad thought, don't worry. I'm okay now." I wiped my tears away and simply snuggled into his chest. If I could, I'd stay all evening like this. It's so relieving and relaxing being in someone's arms. Iruka-sensei's the only one who I've allowed to hug me like this, and he's the only one I hug like this as well. I… I wouldn't feel comfortable with anyone else. Iruka-sensei is… is like a…

"…mother." I smile and sigh in content. But Iruka-sensei straightens up and laughs a great and deep laugh. I release myself from his arms and stare at him in confusion.

"What?"

"You randomly said mother then immediately after, snuggle into me! What? Did you think of me as your mother or something? I'm a man you know!" he chuckled.

I grinned,

"Of course! You're my mother!"

"Hey! I'm male!"

"So? You act like a mother!"

"I do not!"

"Do too! When I was little, you always nagged me about my eating habits and you sometimes brought me healthy lunches – which I always whined about – and every time there was a little fight between me and some other kid you always sent us to the nursery, only to come in a few minutes later, asking if I was fine while holding a first-aid kit in your hands!"

We burst into laughter and hugged it out. Chuckling, he murmured,

"Alright, alright. Fine. Maybe I am like a mother-hen, but you can't deny that you enjoyed having me at your tail, dotting on you like a worried mother!" We chuckled.

"Can't deny that, cause honestly, I loved it!"

We chuckled again. I feel as if I'm forgetting something… something important…

"Hey, don't you have a mission to go to?"

I freeze, look to the clock on the wall and curse, scrambling to my feet. I'm nearly twenty minutes late!

"Hey! No curse words in the house young man!"

I pause then smirk at him,

"See? Just like a mother!"

We laugh and he hands me my pack as I finish kicking my shoes on. We walk out of my apartment and I quickly lock my door. I turn to him and we smile at each other. Kami, it felt so good to just let everything out! I feel so much better!

"Well, I'll see you later Naruto!"

Iruka-sensei turns to leave but I stop him for a moment and give him a quick hug, I whisper,

"Thanks for everything, and see you later… Mommy!"

I quickly turn and jump on the roofs, heading for the gates. I feel a blush on my cheeks and I fight to get it off. Kami, I hope Iruka-sensei isn't mad at me for honestly viewing him as my mother!

* * *

When I arrive at the gates, everyone is already there – even Kakashi is waiting, who then proceeds to raise an eyebrow at me, in question of my lateness. Sakura is visibly annoyed and Sai simply fakes a smile.

"What took you so long? Baka!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan! I was getting some issues solved!" I give her my best grin and she simply huffs in response. I ignore the sudden jab of annoyance crawling up my spine – that's new. I usually never get annoyed at Sakura…

"Well guys, let's hit the road!"

I do an air-punch and stride out the village with a bounce in each step.

I'm ready to get out of the pity-hole I've buried myself into and get things together. Starting with Sasuke.

* * *

 **Y'all asked for a second chappie, so here it is!**

 **I had to even out some of the negative stuff from the first chapter, so sorry for those who wanted something a bit darker.**

 **If you guys want a story, I'll give it to y'all, just let me know for sure though. lol. I'll make another chapter or two if you guys don't want a full story though.**

 **I'm thinking of making the next chapter in Sasuke's Point Of View... But I don't know... Are y'all up for it? You guys think y'all ready for it? lol.**

 **Let me know if you all want the next chapter in Sasuke's POV!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated: (03/13/2017)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. Obviously.**

* * *

 _Flesh ripping apart, he watched as his limbs extended – bones crackling in an eerie way, skin shredding into ribbons and tendons reattaching as if they were alive._

"Someone like you, who started off alone, can't possibly know what it feels like to lose someone… You were always alone, and you still are! You never had anyone, you still don't, you never will!"

 _His hands widened and to his horror, they became claws._

"Don't go around sprouting crap like you understand! You have no one! No one!"

 _His back ached as pain shot through his head; skull narrowing and jaw growing sharp canines._

"I'm not your damn brother or friend! You were always a nuisance!"

 _His back dislodged and lengthened, spine wriggling and popping – at the end of his spine, more limbs protruded painfully; tails. Nine red, terrifying tails grew from his tailbone._

"When are you going to realize that you're all alone?!"

 _He screamed in terror._

* * *

Springing up and drenched in sweat, he fearfully threw the covers off and ran his fingers down his body frantically, making sure that- that _nightmare_ wasn't real. It was a nightmare- it _wasn't_ _real_. Yet, his fingers twitched and shoulders trembled.

Letting his head fall into his hands, he covered his face,

"It… It was a nightmare…"

He tensed as a voice piped up in sarcastic humor.

"What? Did you have a nightmare of having a small penis? Because that is true."

"Sai…"

Sighing, Naruto's shoulders slumped. He glared at the artist,

"Damn it ya jerk! Leave my privates out of your business!"

The bastard responded with a wan smile, much to his annoyance. Huffing, the blonde stood from his sleeping bag and stuffed it into his backpack. After muttering to himself about annoying, pasty comrades he finally noticed that their team leader and medic ninja weren't on the campsite.

"Hey Sai, where're Captain Yamato and Sakura-chan at?"

"Our Leader is scouting the area for breakfast, while Ugly is out refilling our canteens."

"Hey! Don't call Sakura-chan that! How many times have I told you? Do you want to get clobbered by her again?"

The lack of response from the dark-haired teen answered his question; of course he didn't – who'd want to?

Grinning, Naruto couldn't help the snicker from escaping his lips. Sai gave his wan smile again,

"Naruto, you shouldn't be calling Sakura-san ugly, it's rude."

"Wha-?"

An angry screech, a thunk of metal hitting a skull, and a yelp of pain echoed throughout the forest.

* * *

 _Charcoal eyes glared at him with disgust as the chirping of birds echoed through his chest. The blonde could feel the searing pain of the raven's hand through his lung again, the sparks of lightning burning his flesh. He wanted to scream but blood clogged his remaining lung, suffocating him even further._

 _A sadistic smirk stretched across pale lips and the blonde found himself screaming in horror as the very hands that were protruding from his chest a moment ago, were now impaled through his beloved sensei. The Akatsuki cloak blew menacingly as the raven's face shadowed, revealing cold red eyes. His sensei's white hair stained red, his normally lively spikes now slumped and disheveled._

 _The blonde screamed in torture._

* * *

… Frequently falling into aimless staring, bumping into objects and rarely eating – it was a miracle that Naruto was even functioning. Between missions, training, and a lack of sleep, he was wondering how he even maintained himself sane. The nightmares kept coming, they never stopped.

The Pervy Sage's death kept haunting him. The threat of Akatsuki and his paranoia of not being strong enough planted a seed of fear in him. Sasuke's entrance to that damn organization. Sasuke's cruel words. They all kept haunting him. The only reason why Naruto managed to keep stable was because of his fellow rookies and their fun events, as well as Iruka's comforting pep-talks and hugs.

He was exhausted.

The paranoia and fear always crept onto him, consuming him. On the rare occasions that he didn't have nightmares, he'd somehow end up waking up in alarm, feeling that he hadn't trained enough. Of course, he didn't tell anyone – if people knew, they'd try to stop his training and he didn't want that. He needed to get stronger!

Adding to it all were his random bursts of mood swings. The smallest of words or actions would set him off into anger or into depression.

For instance, Sakura had kept nagging him about things a few weeks ago, and kept clobbering him on the head. He didn't normally mind, but for some unknown reason he had went off on her and stormed away afterward. Of course, he felt like a piece of shit by the time he got home, but he couldn't deny that he was happy when she had apologized to him later that evening.

He felt stressed and paranoid – making matters worse, he kept feeling weird and he just knew that it was because of the Kyuubi. That damn fox was out to get him! He didn't know what that thing was up to, but it definitely wasn't good… The fox…

He felt strange.

He knew it was the nightmares and stress but he felt that he'd become detached from people.

He felt detached from his usual self.

It scared him.

…

 _He had nightmares where he had red eyes._

* * *

 **(A/N) Hey guys! It's been a while. A loooong while. Heheheh...**

 **Please don't kill me!**

 **Sorry, but being an adult was a lot more busy than I thought when I started this!**

 **But I'll try updating a bit more (try being the key word here)!**

 **See you guys (hopefully) soon! Leave a review; they're DEFINITELY incentives to upload lol because then I know people really are reading my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated: (03.30.2017)**

 **HOLY SHIT I ACTUALLY UPDATED WITHIN THE SAME MONTH?!**

 **Well, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. Obviously.**

* * *

The sound of the body falling to the floor eerily echoes throughout the cave. I withdraw my hand and silently turn to the exit, having now finished my business with the pathetic man calling himself a ninja.

They're there waiting for me. A former scientist of Orochimaru's, Karin; the man responsible for the curse mark, Juugo; the loyal experiment, Suigetsu. They perk up at my return and visibly relax.

I glance at them and walk past, knowing they'll follow.

"Hey there boss! Sure took ya long enough! You weren't cheating on me were you?"

"Suigetsu stop harassing Sasuke!"

"If anything, you're the one harassing him…"

A splash is heard immediately after a loud thunk. A worried sigh is heard from the largest of the group; without a doubt, he's worried the violence will rile his alter persona.

The argument is continued without any disturbance, the two most obnoxious of the group keep bickering while the quietest one simply attempts to ignore the violence. I simply listen. I always avoid looking at them for too long. Because buried _memories_ always threaten to resurface.

That's right, _they're_ all a past now. _They're_ dead to me. Dead as my late brother. Itachi…

They'll pay. All of them. They don't deserve peace, not after the hell Itachi and I suffered through. They keep living in peace and happiness while I stay here, mourning my brother and clan, never resting and surrounded by darkness I've been plagued with since I was a child. They just keep smiling and pretending that I'm in the wrong when in reality they're the ones who are in the wrong. They don't get to smile or laugh, they deserve pain and tears and sorrow and anger and-

 _The look in his eyes makes me angry. What is this? Weakness? Pathetic piece of trash! No! You don't get to be sad or vulnerable! Man the fuck up, dead last!_

 _His lack of response upon my arrival smarts me. I can feel it, that aching tug at my soul that I've been bothered by this past month is growing stronger, and I just know it has to do with him. I don't want to be involved with him. He's weak and pathetic. Even more so by that stupid look on his face!_

 _I attack him and the rest of our groups follow, each fighting individually. I lead him a bit farther away from everyone; this is my chance. I can finally get rid of this pest! I don't need him, the crap he sprouts from his mouth is pure bull and he knows it. He's just clinging onto a past he can never regain. Ever._

 _Almost as if reading my thoughts, a light sparks in his eyes and that familiar anger is finally present._

 _"You Bastard!"_

 _He goes to attack me but I easily deflect and throw him into the nearest rock. He rebounds quickly and I see that stupid look on his face again. It pisses me off._

 _"You're pathetic!"_

 _I see the rage in his eyes burn, but I stare him down. This idiot thinks he has the privilege to rage? He pisses me off! I glare at him. What is he doing? What the_ hell _does he think he's doing? You don't get to be angry, you fucking dead last!_

 _Almost as if he had heard me, he lifts his head and for the first time, I see a familiar glint in his eyes – a glint that doesn't fit with his image._

 _Hatred._

Hatred? No. _He doesn't get that privilege._ **Never.** _No way in_ hell _will he ever deserve the right to become fucking hateful—_

 _A spike of chakra makes us freeze and I narrow my eyes in alarm – that chakra belongs to the Kyuubi; I'd recognize that chakra from anywhere. His eyes widen and he visibly pales. He takes a trembling breath and closes his eyes in concentration. I tense and wait – if he goes crazy, it'll be difficult to handle him. His posture slowly loosens, then he finally opens his eyes – his blue eyes scrunched in desperation._

 _My stomach curls at his look – I've never seen him look like that._

 _He lifts his arm towards me, open hand and desperate eyes asking me for comfort._

 ** _(Like the ones I had when I was a child.)_**

 _Eyes lost in sorrow._

 ** _(Like the ones that my brother had; faded eyes and a sad, tired face.)_**

 _I freeze._

 _… What is this?_

 _Are you showing me weakness, dead last? I resist the urge to snarl in disgust._

 _"You disappoint me, Naruto."_

 _Those lost eyes dilate in shock before narrowing in anger, but I continue,_

 _"I'm tired of seeing your stupid face. I'm done here."_

 _Because really, I am. Seeing that stupid look in his eyes is worse than going through the hassle of capturing him right now. I turn as he shouts,_

 _"Bastard! Don't you dare walk away from me!"_

 _I ignore him; if I left him lying in the rain after trying to kill him all those years ago, I sure as hell can turn my back on him again. I continue walking away but a shift in the air alerts me of his movement and I spin with a kunai in hand, ready to block whatever punch of kunai he's about to aim at my face—_

 _His shoulder buries into my stomach and I grunt in mild pain as he tackles me to the floor. What the hell-?!_

 _He locks my upper body with his weight and legs, and grips my shirt with trembling fingers._

 _"You can't leave! You can't! You have to come with me! You'll die if you don't!"_

 _The frantic tone of his voice makes me pause for a moment – what is he talking about?_

 _"I understand! Remember? You said that I didn't know what loss felt like! But I do! I do!"_

 _For a brief moment, confusion makes me scrunch my brows - my curiosity peaked, before I realize in surprise what he's trying to say. I see red once I realize he's talking about family. Naruto… you_ bastard _!_

 _I clench my jaw in rage. I shoved him off – that BASTARD!_

 _How dare him claim that_ **bullshit** _!_

 _I sent a kick at his obviously fucked up head, but that piece of shit blocks it. Throwing kunai at him, I sprint to the place my Sharingan predict he'll move, sword in hand and ready to cut that damn tongue off those lying lips! He blocks with a kunai and it only serves to anger me more._

 _"As if someone like you understands loss! Stop saying that you do understand when you really don't!"_

 _I can feel my eyes strain with the chakra I'm blasting into them, but I don't care – this fucking bastard! How fucking dare him?! He pushes against my sword, persisting with those fucking_ lies _!_

 _"Damn it, Sasuke! I do!"_

 _Bastard!_

 _I twist the kunai out of his grip, and slash at his head. He jumps away but I give him no time to recover, I immediately summon chakra into my hand. The sound of chirping birds crackles through the air and I sprint towards him – ready to punch another fucking hole in his chest again, that bastard!_

 _He meets my Chidori with his Rasengan, our chakras blasting against each other in a fight for dominance. We're sent flying opposite ways but I refuse to let that piece of shit go unscathed. I appear next to him, throwing a paper-bomb infused kunai at him; Kami-sama I just want to break his fucking bones!_

 _We both jump away from the bomb's range, but I continue my onslaught of attacks. Sending him a sharp hook to his jaw, I sent that idiot flying. He growls in anger but I don't give him a second to start his little anger-induced fuming._

 _"_ Someone like you, who started off alone, can't possibly know what it feels like to lose someone… _You were always alone, and you still are! You never had anyone, you still don't, you never will! You don't have a family! How could you ever know how it feels like to lose a mother, a father… a brother! A clan! Cousins, aunts, uncles! Everything!_ That damn village you call home took them all away _!"_

 _I can tell I hit a sore spot, something he obviously hadn't put much thought into – of course he hadn't. He's just as brainwashed as the rest of the Leaf; just soldiers who follow orders and refuse to believe that their beloved village would ever order such fucked up commands!_

 _"Don't go around sprouting crap like you_ understand _! You have no one!_ No one _!"_

 _Friends? Family? Bonds? Like hell he knows what those things are! He's just an abandoned orphan!_

 _"I'm not your damn brother or friend! You were always a nuisance! And don't pretend that everyone didn't think of you like that as well, because we both know that everyone thought you were annoying!"_

 _I can still clearly remember the things my former classmates said about that idiot. Even when they were little, they hated him – feared him, because he was an anomaly. **(**_ ** _The same way I hated and feared my brother at that time.)_** _Even little kids from the Leaf are disgusting, evil monsters! Ignorant things!_

 _"You don't know how I feel, you never will! I'm tired of this little parade you like to play in! Wake up Naruto! When are you going to realize that you're all alone?!"_

 _Alone. If there was ever a word that described him, it was alone. Always eating lunch alone, swinging under that tree alone, walking home alone. He was an abandoned child. Lost and forgotten. Unwanted._

 ** _(Maybe that was why I accepted his silent plea for friendship.)_**

 _I gasp in sudden exhaustion._

 ** _(Because we were the same, in a way.)_**

 _I lift my head, ready to meet his raging eyes with my own hateful ones – but hollow pools of blue meet me instead. I pause, a shiver running down my spine, my stomach clenching. Those hollow eyes peeled themselves off from me, and silently, he turned and walked away. Never looking back._

 ** _(My chest clenched. Is this how he felt when I did that to him?)_**

 _I stood frozen in place for a few moments, before turning away and silently calling for my comrades. I was ready to leave. I was exhausted._

Yes. They deserved hell. They deserved the pain and sorrow I've caused them.

And they deserve the death I'll soon deliver to them.

Yes, they deserve death.

Even _him._

 _…_

 ** _(How ironic that the one I hated the most, was the one I cherished the most.)_**

 _..._

* * *

 **(A/N): Wow. Just, wow. I actually updated. I have surprised myself. Yep. Good job me!**

 **Unfortunately, FF does not allow for text to have the "Strikethrough" font setting, where pieces of text are crossed-out; kinda like when you're writing an essay and you create a sentence that you don't like but have no eraser, so you just cross it out as a mistake. Yeah... it was way more powerful that way (on my Word Doc), but hey, I hope you guys can settle with BOLD and PARENTHESIS! Those sentences are kinda like... well... Sasuke is in an internal conflict without realizing it, I guess you can say that.**

 **Anyway, leave a review! Reviews are** **great incentives** **to write, since I'll know I have loyal readers! Because I'm not gonna write something no one is reading, that would be a waste of time.**

 **ALSO, question: does anyone read fanfics on their phones like me, or is it just me? I've been wanting to know for like, ever!**

 **Whose POV do y'all want for the next chapter? I've got Naruto, Sasuke, and 3rd POV [Narrator-ish]. If y'all have any other suggestions, leave a comment and I'll see if it'll work out!**


End file.
